3B junior (New Project)
(Please update each members profile photos from Stardust Section 3 Idol website) 3B junior is a 26-member idol training project represented by Stardust Promotion entertainment talent agency Section 3. The group was formed in 2014 and consists of members from disbanded groups such as Minitia Bears and Team Daioh Ika. The group bears the same name with its parent department 3Bjunior (originally a rookie training department for model, actress and idol) since it was the result of the department's reorganization into an independent idol training department.Stardust Records Interview The groups aims for unit debuts through dance and vocal lessons.3Bjunior Official Site The group is referred as Momoiro Clover Z's little sister group.Model press - ももクロ、ヘリウムガスで一時意識不明の妹分「3B junior」にコメント Momoiro Clover Z manager, Akira Kawakami is the manager in charge.iam1101 - 11:04 PM - 8 Jan 2015. History The term of 3Bjunior as a rookie development department in Stardust Promotion section 3 is abolished as of 3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fujii 2014 live concert. 3Bjunior underwent a department reorganization into an individual idol department.Natalie Power Push - 3Bjunior. Team Hotaru Ika and Team Daioh Ika disbandment were announced in the live concert. KAGAJO 4S and Minitia Bears were later disbanded in February and March, respectively. On March 16, The members were present in Momoiro Clover Z's Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2014 Kokuritsu Kyougijou Taikai ~NEVER ENDING ADVENTURE Yume no Mukou e~ live concert waving the flag in Hagane no Ishi performance.Natalie - ももクロ、国立で宣言「笑顔を届けることにゴールはない」 On November 1, 2014 in the Fujii to Yome no Nanokakan Sensou live concert announcement, the idol training department was announced under the name of 3B junior with 21 members listed on the official site. The official site was opened along with the return of several disbanded groups members in the Stardust Section 3 profile. The group debuted on November 8, 2014 Music Fair episode as the backup dancers to Momoiro Clover Z while performing Nanairo no Stardust.Natalie - ももクロ、こうせつ、槇原のかぐや姫コラボ Their first stage debut is in the live viewing of Onna Matsuri 2014 at Tokyo International Forum Hall.Momoiro Clover Z Official News - ★11/22情報更新！【3Bjuniorオープニングアクト出演決定！】女祭り2014 メンズ限定非公式のぞき見大会『サンクチュアリ』 Two new units Okuzawamura and Hachimitsu Rocket were introduced in Momoiro Clover Z's Ai Yajima Haku 2014 Fuyu Chiba 85 live event. The group held their first two independent live concert on January 8 and January 10 as a part of 3Bjunior annual live concert Fujii to Yome no Nanokakan Sensou in Nippon Seinenkan. They showcased three new songs and several new song units including Leaf Citron. It was announced in the end of the live concert that Luna Naito, Ruka Shiina, Chiho Takai, Misato Hirase, Ami Uchiyama and one additional member will make their major debut under Evil Line Records in Summer 2015. They also announced their new variety show program titled 3B junior no Hoshikuzu Shouji in TV Asahi, starting on January 28. 2015 Helium Incident A member lapsed into a coma after inhaling helium during the recording of 3B junior no Hoshikuzu Shouji. On January 28, one of five members lost consciousness after inhaling the gas in an attempt to change their voices as a part of game.Tokyo Reporter - 3b Junior idol in coma after inhaling helium on TV Asahi program The girl, 12, was transported from the station’s studios in Minato Ward to a local hospital. The victim, who was diagnosed as having suffered from an air embolism in the arteries to her brain, is still unconscious but is now showing signs of activity, including the moving of her eyes and limbs.Sanspo - ももクロ妹分１２歳アイドルが意識不明、ヘリウム吸い救急搬送 A spokesman for TV Asahi told the AFP news agency on Thursday, "There are signs of recovery, but she is still not fully fit." The girl's name has not been revealed because she is a minor.Sky News - 3B Junior Pop Star In Coma After Helium Stunt Sankei Sports News referred the girl as "A-san". Members *'Major Debut Members' Members listed below will make a major debut under Evil Line Records. The group namely "Rock A Japonica" and will debut in January 27, 2016. As of December 18, 2016, the members was decided to leave indefinitely from the activity of 3B junior. Discography *2015.08.14 Fragile Stars/Yuuki no Silhouette *2016.04.16 Stardust Fantasia *2016.09.07 3B junior First Album 2016 References External Links *3B Junior Official Website *Section 3 Idol in Stardust Promotion Official Website Navigation Category:Groups Category:3Bjunior Category:3Bjunior Groups Category:3Bjunior (New Project)